moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie
The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (originally titled The Great American Chase) is a 1979 Looney Tunes film with a compilation of classic Warner Bros. cartoon shorts and animated bridging sequences, hosted by Bugs Bunny. These cartoons, which also feature Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd, Porky Pig, Marvin the Martian, and Pepe le Pew. Cartoons Cartoons with Bugs Bunny and others *''Rabbit Seasoning'' (a brief clip is used) *''Hare-Way to the Stars'' *''Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century'' *''Robin Hood Daffy'' *''Duck Amuck'' *''Bully For Bugs'' *''Ali Baba Bunny'' *''Rabbit Fire'' *''For Scent-imental Reasons (shortened) *''Long-Haired Hare ''(shortened) *''What's Opera, Doc? *''Operation: Rabbit ''(shortened) Cartoons with Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote *Hip Hip-Hurry! (Intro chase scene with mock-Latin names and the boulder attempt) *Zoom and Bored (The scene where Wile E. gets tricked off a cliff and uses a jack-hammer.) *To Beep or Not to Beep (The lasso scene and the catapult scenes) *Zip 'N Snort (Human Bow and Arrow Scene and the Giant Canon Scene) *Guided Muscle (Human Bow and Arrow Scene and the slingshot scene) *Stop! Look! And Hasten! (The Road-Wall Scenes, ACME Bird Seed on Bridge Scene and the ACME Leg Muscle Vitamins Scene) *Wild About Hurry (ACME Giant Rubber Band Scene) *Going! Going! Gosh! (Slingshot Scene and Wile E. Coyote disguising himself as a woman scene) *Zipping Along (Human-canon Ball Scene and the Wrecking Ball scene) *Whoa, Be-Gone! (Teeter-Totter Scene, the Trampoline Scene and the high wire structure and dons a wheel-head scene) *Hot-Rod and Reel! (Trampoline Scene) *There They Go-Go-Go! (Rock Avalanche Scene) *Scrambled Aches (Spring Coil Scene) *Fast and Furry-ous (ACME Super Outfit Scene) *Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z (ACME Bat-Man's Outfit Scene) *Hopalong Casualty (Earthquake Pills Scene) *Beep Prepared (The final cartoon to have the ending scene where Wile E. uses an ACME Little-Giant Do-It-Yourself Rocket Sled) Production The cartoons are followed by a 15-minute compilation featuring the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote, culled from 10 cartoons. The cartoons and bridging scenes were directed by Charles M. Jones, written by Michael Maltese, and backgrounds and animation contributed by Maurice Noble and Ben Washam. Plot Bugs Bunny, while giving a tour of his home, talks about some of the famous rivalries, battles, and chases from the Looney Tunes shorts, which serves as introductions to footage from the classic short subjects. The final segment of the film consists of an extended chase sequence between Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner. That's all folks sequences A running gag is established at the film's beginning; Chuck Jones had put the "That's all, Folks!" card in the wrong place, which Bugs corrects as "That's NOT all, Folks!". This happens again at the end; "That's all, Folks!" was being written again, but Bugs stops it and makes it rewrite as "That's not quite all, Folks!", with "not quite" in red and underlined, before the credits roll. Right at the end, just before the Warner Communications Company logo, the same catchphrase appears but written as "That's really all, Folks!". On top of the logo is Bugs, and he says, "Eat your heart out, Burt Reynolds!" External links * Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie, The Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Package films Category:1979 films Category:Looney Tunes films Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Films with opening credits Category:Films with instrumental credit music Category:Film scores by Carl W. Stalling Category:Film scores by Milt Franklyn Category:Film scores by William Lava Category:Film scores by John Seely Category:Film scores by Dean Elliott Category:Films written by Michael Maltese Category:Films written by Chuck Jones